DExD/H-box proteins are required for virtually every process carried out by structured RNAs, from pre-mRNA splicing and translation to intracellular trafficking of proteins and RNAs. These proteins are thought to use energy from ATP to facilitate RNA conformational changes and folding transitions, but relatively little is known on a molecular level about how they manipulate RNA structure. While many of the RNA and RNA-protein targets of DExD/H-box proteins are large, complex, and difficult to study in vitro, it was shown in 2002 that the Neurospora crassa CYT-19 protein functions in folding of several mitochondrial group I introns. Further work indicated that CYT-19 can also interact productively with group II introns, indicating that it possesses general RNA chaperone activity, and the related yeast protein Mss116p was shown to function similarly. The goal of this project has been to use the well-defined, tractable system of CYT-19 and group I RNAs to dissect the mechanisms of RNA chaperone activity by DExD/H-box proteins. In addition to increasing knowledge of essential cellular processes, this work has implications for diseases, as DExD/H-box proteins are required for replication of viruses including HCV, and overexpression of human DExD/H-box proteins is linked to colon and prostate cancer. Progress during the current funding period led to a general model for RNA chaperone activity, around which this proposal is centered. First, CYT-19 can disrupt RNA structure indiscriminately, unfolding both the native state and a long-lived misfolded conformer of a non-cognate group I intron with efficiencies that depend on the relative stabilities of the RNA species but not on any specific structural features. However, its activity is not fully indiscriminate;it acts preferentially on structured RNAs by forming an additional 'tethering'interaction, and it unwinds a short helix of a group I intron (P1) only when P1 does not 'dock'into tertiary contacts with the rest of the RNA. These results suggest that CYT-19 may disrupt preferentially misfolded RNAs that cannot pack correctly. The goals of the current proposal are to delve further into the physical basis of RNA chaperone activity by DExD/H-box proteins, to probe for specificity using CYT-19 and its physiological substrates, and to test hypotheses on the mechanisms and implications of tethering and inhibition by tertiary contacts. Specific Aims are: 1) to use an oligonucleotide displacement assay and directed hydroxyl radical footprinting to probe pathways of RNA chaperone activity on group I introns;2) to determine whether CYT-19 acts on its cognate group I introns with specificity that is absent with a non-cognate RNA;3) to probe further the inhibition by tertiary contact formation, including testing the hypothesis that the inhibition is a general feature of chaperone activity by determining whether it is present for different structural elements and within a different group I intron;and 4) to test the hypotheses that the tethering interaction is formed by a highly basic 'tail'of CYT-19 and related DExD/H-box proteins, and that this interaction can remain intact during local unwinding. Results are expected to guide models for DExD/H-box proteins in all aspects of RNA metabolism. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this project is to understand how RNA chaperone proteins assist RNAs as they fold to specific structures and exchange between structures. These proteins are required for viral replication and are linked to human cancer, so understanding how they function is important for understanding and ultimately treating human disease.